motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:StingerTheRaven/My ideal MotorStorm remaster
It's been ten-and-a-half years since the release of Pacific Rift, and eight years since Apocalypse. Seven since RC. I think you get the point; MotorStorm is old news now, and a rather saddening tale. But what if someone took up the reins and revived it? MotorStorm: Lunatics Reunite! Under a hypothetical developer's guise, a MotorStorm: Pacific Rift remaster has been announced, promising a rework beyond the original game. The ambitious developer has not only promised all of the content of the original game, including all unlicensed DLC content on-disk at launch, and even additions to it, but has gone so far as to include the content of MotorStorm: Monument Valley as well, with some vehicle liveries cut due to quality concerns. For a basic rundown of the base game's content, Lunatics Reunite will include: #More-or-less all of the content of MotorStorm: Monument Valley and MotorStorm: Pacific Rift #A physics model based on Pacific Rift, with tweaks for better balance; particularly an ATV overhaul, entailing rider leaning and better performance in mud and water #Vehicle unlock requirements tweaked so as not to necessitate online play; Lunatics Reunite's platinum trophy is supplemented with a gold trophy for unlocking all single-player trophies, which the Atlas Earthquake's unlock requirement will be tied to, and all other once-online-exclusive vehicles can be unlocked via other means #Reverse variants of all courses from the first two games, with obstacle and layout tweaks to make them navigable #Fixes to various bugs and removal of exploitative track routes #Increased detail on textures and models where necessary The game will be release for the PS5. Lunatics Reunite: Arctic Edge The first expansion pack to Lunatics Reunite, a complete remake of the PS2 and PSP-released MotorStorm: Arctic Edge. Features include: #All courses in MotorStorm: Arctic Edge, with time-of-day settings for each in either direction #A returning vehicle class, the snow machine; able to plow through any terrain like an ATV, but with a top speed and acceleration to scare even bikes. Just be careful around corners. Wasabi Yuki Italia Gladiatore Patriot Snowcutter Mohawk Alaska Patriot Lynx Lunar-Tec Stratos Wasabi Hyo All with the same statistics, displayed in unlock order. Gladiatore unlocks along with Alaska and Lynx; Stratos and Hyo are unlocked via invitational Snow machines are compatible with all courses; on courses with little-to-no snow, their front skis will be replaced with ATV tires #Time Ticker mode added #Wasabi Yuki and new tracks are available to all players for free, but only in time trial and online racing, and the yuki with only one livery. Time Ticker is free for all players #Full Arctic Edge Festival, with the same event lineup, including Time Ticker #New events in Speed Weekend; the Snow Machine events, and a new Arctic Edge category with eight events, one for each non-Snow Machine class, all taking place on the new courses (except for two Snow Machine events, which take place on mudslide and mudpool) #New vehicles for all classes, including a new Monster Truck, the Nord Neanderthal (based on the Nord Pioneer): Mohawk 66 Lunar-Tec Kutter Wasabi Inuwashi Jester BB-XS Lunar-Tec Apollo Wulff Bolter (same model as Apocalypse) Ozutsu Senpai Mirage Rapide Jester TK-XL Atlas Journeyman Molotov Piledriver #New liveries for pre-existing vehicles (the stock and alt liveries from MS:AE, plus a single AI driver livery per vehicle) Category:Blog posts